Prevention is better than cure
by Rhumanesque
Summary: "Chaque brise de vent glacé est accompagnée d'une odeur âcre de sang et de mort. La sérénité et la paix sont désormais des mots dont j'ai oublié la signification. Alors pourquoi essayer de vivre dans un monde sans espoir de renouveau ? Il serait tellement plus simple d'en finir." POST-WAR.
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour Bonsoir ! Alors voilà. J'avais commencé une fiction il y a quelques mois, mais n'avais pas pu la continuer par manque de temps. J'ai donc décidé de la reprendre, modifiant certaines choses, en étoffant d'autres, et me revoilà. Je précise qu'en dehors de Jordan, tous les personnages sont la propriété de JKR, ainsi que les lieux, les inventions, et tout ce qui viens de l'univers Harry Potter ! J'espère que cela vous plaira malgré l'OC, je sais que je prend un risque en faisant cela, mais bon... On verra bien ! _

_**Rating** **M** pour les violences, parfois le langage, et le sexe à venir (Bah oui quand même)._  
_Nous sommes donc après la guerre (sans prendre en compte l'épilogue du T7 bien sûr). Voldemort à gagné, le chaos règne... Je vous laisse imaginer la suite !_

* * *

« Je m'appelle Jordan Harper et je viens d'avoir 18 ans. J'étais une élève de Poudlard, une Rouge et Or. Une parmi tant d'autres, c'est pourquoi personne n'a jamais vraiment entendu parler de moi. Toujours discrète, une ombre. Une figurante si je puis dire. Mais j'étais bel et bien là. J'avais mes amis, ma famille. Comme tout le monde. Et comme tout le monde, tout ce que je possédais m'a été arraché pendant la guerre. Guerre que nous avons perdue. Harry Potter a échoué. Ses amis et les miens, nos professeurs, des moldus inconnus ou non, et bien d'autres encore, ont péri. Des gens que je connaissais plus ou moins. J'ai eu la chance, ou la malchance, de pouvoir survivre. Et aujourd'hui, je me terre. Je me cache comme je peux, pour continuer d'éviter la mort, ou pire encore la capture. J'ai entendu dire ce que les Mangemorts faisaient à leurs prisonniers… Torture, physique ou mentale, magique ou non, viols, et bien plus encore. Parfois je me demande pourquoi je continue de lutter alors que le monde des sorciers est plongé dans le chaos, de même que celui des moldus. Tout n'est que souffrance. Tout n'est que peur. Chaque brise de vent glacé est accompagnée d'une odeur âcre de sang et de mort. La sérénité et la paix sont désormais des mots dont j'ai oublié la signification. Alors pourquoi essayer de vivre dans un monde sans espoir de renouveau ? Il serait tellement plus simple d'en finir. D'appuyer la lame froide sur les poignets, d'attacher la corde à la poutre, de ne pas remonter à la surface, ou plus simple encore, de faire jaillir l'éclair vert du bout de la baguette… Même si je me pose cette question de « pourquoi ? » je connais la réponse au fond de moi. Ce n'est pas que je tienne à la vie … Mais la mort m'a toujours effrayée. Je n'ai pas le courage de plonger dans l'inconnu. Dans cet inconnu. Je n'ai pas le courage d'en finir, ni même de me rendre. Et puis, renoncer à la vie que mes parents, dénués de pouvoirs magiques, m'ont offert, ce serait les laisser gagner une fois de plus. Gagner… Comme dans un jeu ? Si seulement ça n'était qu'un… »

Jordan soupire et lève les yeux du cahier miteux sur lequel elle vient d'écrire ses quelques lignes, arrêtant au milieu d'une phrase. Elle est planquée dans la cave d'une maison moldue en ruines dévastée par les Mangemorts. Cela fait déjà quatre jours qu'elle est ici. D'habitude elle ne reste pas plus de vingt-quatre heures au même endroit. Par sécurité. Par peur... Par paranoïa ?  
Cela fait trois mois que Voldemort a pris le pouvoir. Trois mois de cavale. Trois mois d'angoisse, de famine, de visions d'horreur, de cauchemar éveillé. Trois mois de solitude totale.

C'est pour ça qu'elle a commencé à écrire ce soir. Parce qu'elle supporte de moins en moins la solitude et le fait de n'avoir personne avec qui parler et partager… sa vie, si on peut appeler cela ainsi. Jordan avait toujours trouvé ça idiot, les journaux intimes. Quel intérêt après tout ? Raconter les cours, les amis ou le manque d'amis, le sang menstruel qui s'écoule entre les cuisses en vous clouant au lit, les aventures et mésaventures. Pourquoi écrire sa vie puisque de toute façon personne ne la lira ? Et pourtant elle avait fini par craquer. Dans cette cave, à l'abri du monde. Et surtout parce qu'au salon au-dessus d'elle, il y avait un cadavre. Dans la chambre ? Un cadavre. Même dans la cuisine, le corps d'une fillette, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans, les yeux révulsés... Seule la salle de bain de la bâtisse était dénuée de décoration morbide, mais il y faisait vraiment trop froid. Alors Jordan avait opté pour la cave, et s'était enroulée dans une couverture qui trainait là. En la cherchant, elle était tombée sur un cahier vide, ainsi que des vieux stylos, qui lui rappelèrent ses années d'école avant d'apprendre qu'elle était une sorcière.

Elle n'avait écrit que quelques lignes… Et déjà l'idiotie de son acte lui venait à l'esprit. La jeune fille soupira de nouveau et laissa tomber le cahier sur le sol, de même que le stylo. Il fallait qu'elle bouge.

Sur cette pensée, elle remonta doucement l'escalier de la cave, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était auto-séquestrée au sous-sol, monta à l'étage de la maison. Manquant de passer à travers un trou dans les marches de l'escalier à moitié en ruine, elle traversa le couloir pour se rendre à la salle d'eau. Une fois dans la salle de bain, elle boucha l'évier et murmura un _aguamenti_ pour remplir la vasque. Prenant de l'eau dans ses mains, Jordan s'aspergea le visage en frottant pour se remettre les idées en place mais aussi pour effacer un minimum les traces de crasse. Après s'être déshabillée, elle fit de même sur ses bras, ses jambes, ses seins et son sexe… La jeune fille grimaça. Elle avait toujours été bien en chair, ronde même, une bonne dizaine de kilos au-dessus de la norme pour son petit mètre cinquante-neuf, et cela lui plaisait particulièrement. Ses hanches épaisses, ses cuisses pleines, elle adorait ! Désormais, elle pouvait sentir ses os saillant quand elle se touchait, ses doigts étaient quasiment squelettiques, et ses joues creuses. Se regardant dans le miroir, elle ne se reconnue pas. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient ternes et abimés, le pétillement dans ses yeux chocolat avait disparu pour faire place à la crainte, cette dernière accentuée par son teint cireux ainsi que ses cernes violacées, et elle pouvait voir et compter ses côtes sans même lever les bras... Dégoutée, elle remit ses vêtements à la hâte en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Un jean désormais trop grand qu'elle attachait avec une ceinture volée sur un cadavre, un tee-shirt à manches longues déchiré à plusieurs endroits, une veste sale et des vieilles baskets en piteux état. Pas de sous-vêtements, elle n'en avait plus depuis longtemps, et si dérober une ceinture ne la gênait pas, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à voler une culotte et un soutien-gorge. « Mœurs à la con. » souffla-t-elle en mettant sa baguette dans la poche de son jean et en tournant les talons pour sortir de la pièce. De nouveau elle failli passer à travers le trou dans les escaliers. Sortant discrètement dans le jardin dévasté, elle se planqua derrière un muret pour vérifier que la rue était vide. Si seulement elle avait pouvait transplaner ! Mais le ministère désormais aux mains des Mangemorts, elle se ferait repérer tout de suite si elle faisait cela. Alors elle se contentait de marcher et d'user ses chaussures.

Alors qu'elle remontait la rue en marchant d'un pas aussi vif que lui permettait son corps affaibli, Jordan se demandait, comme à chaque fois qu'elle marchait, où est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien aller. Toutes les villes étaient soit détruites, soit aux mains des Mangemorts, et dans les deux cas, les rues et trottoirs étaient jonchés de cadavres, les maisons en ruines ou calcinées… Le souvenir d'une famille assassinée dans leur salon et dont les cadavres se décomposaient, grouillant de vers et embaumant vicieusement la pièce d'une odeur pestilentielle revint en flash dans la mémoire de Jordan qui s'accroupit pour vomir. Elle essaya de penser à autre chose, mais une autre vision d'horreur lui revint aussitôt. C'était dans un village plus au sud, dans une maison qui ressemblait à toutes les autres. Visiblement, une sorcière mariée à un moldu, et qui portait son enfant. L'homme était étendu sur le sol, surement victime d'un Avada Kedavra, pourquoi gâcher son temps pour un moldu ? La sorcière avait eu moins de chance… Traître à son sang, comme les Mangemorts l'estimait. Affalée sur un fauteuil, son cadavre rigide tenait dans une main un couteau, dans l'autre, son fœtus sans vie. Son ventre ressemblait à un volcan de tripes et de sang coagulé. Le sortilège de l'Imperium est sans doute le pire…. Jordan ne mangeait quasiment rien alors le goût acide de la bile envahit rapidement sa bouche et elle toussa un bon moment du liquide jaune. Se relevant en grimaçant à cause de son ventre douloureux, s'essuyant la bouche avec sa manche, elle poussa un cri rauque qui brisa le silence de la rue.

A quelques mètres devant elle, dans la lumière du crépuscule, se tenait un Mangemort, dont elle avait déjà vu le visage sur des affiches avant la guerre, mais également pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Thorfinn Rowle. Le Mangemort, visiblement heureux de sa trouvaille car un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres, fit quelques pas vers Jordan qui sortit immédiatement sa baguette. Rowle rit, et la jeune fille se mordit la lèvre sous la peur, mais aussi sous la colère. Il se moquait d'elle, et l'humiliait en ne prenant même pas la peine de sortir sa baguette à son tour. Comme si elle n'en valait pas la peine, comme si elle n'était qu'un insecte. Certes, elle ne devait pas faire grande impression avec son allure de squelette et ses vêtements sales et trop grand, mais tout de même. Mais au fond d'elle, la peur l'emportait de beaucoup face à son égo blessé : elle ne s'était que rarement battue en duel, et avait eu surtout de la chance lors de la bataille au château, alors contre un Mangemort, elle n'avait aucune chance. Ce dernier dut lire sa peur dans son regard et il s'avança encore alors que les jambes de la jeune fille refusaient de lui obéir.

- Allons ne crains rien ma jolie, je ne vais pas te tuer… Pas tout de suite, je vais d'abord m'amuser un peu !

La voix doucereuse de Rowle et son insinuation lui fit remonter la bile à la gorge mais elle la ravala tant bien que mal en faisant un effort surhumain pour reculer de quelques pas, sa baguette tremblante dans le prolongement de son bras maigre.

- N-n'avancez pas !

Piètre mise en garde. Le Mangemort rit de nouveau et s'arrêta cependant, comme pour se jouer de la jeune fille. Il lui adressa de nouveau la parole, mais Jordan n'écoutait pas. Après tout, maintenant qu'elle était repérée, elle pouvait transplaner, cela ne changerait pas grand-chose à sa situation. Comme le conseillait Wilkie Tycross dans sa méthode de transplanage, elle se concentra avec toute la force de sa peur sur la Détermination, la Décision… En revanche, ne sachant pas trop où aller, elle ne pensa pas à un endroit précis, mais à un endroit où elle serait en sécurité. C'est sans doute ce manque de Destination qui lui sauva la vie. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rowle était seul dans la rue avant qu'il n'ait pu sortir sa baguette.

Jordan n'avait transplané que de rares fois depuis l'obtention de son permis, et si elle se souvenait parfaitement de la sensation de tourbillonnement et d'écrasement, elle n'avait pas souvenir que le voyage durait… Si longtemps. De base, en quelques secondes c'était plié, et ce quelle que soit la destination. Et pourtant, la jeune fille resta plusieurs longues minutes dans son tourbillon, n'arrivant pas à en sortir. Effrayée par sa petite entrevue avec ce Mangemort, elle paniqua, persuadée que le fait de ne pas avoir pensé à une destination précise l'ait coincée … Entre deux endroits. Et puis, faire ce genre de magie dans la peur et l'angoisse ne devait pas arranger les choses ! Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Se laisser attraper ? Se laisser torturer ? …. Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes pendant lesquelles Jordan hurla à s'en déchirer la gorge, les joues baignées de larmes de frayeur, elle finit par atterrir brutalement sur un sol froid en pierre, s'y cognant violemment le front. Gémissant de douleur, elle porta la main à l'endroit du coup. Elle saignait de l'arcade, et elle aurait certainement une bosse, mais ce n'était rien. Rien comparé à ce qu'elle aurait pu vivre avec Rowle. Haletante, la jeune fille se redressa, le corps endoloris comme après une dure séance de Quidditch, et elle vérifia en tremblant si elle n'avait pas perdu un membre durant le voyage, ou si elle n'était pas difforme de quelque part. Visiblement, tout allait bien. Si l'on excluait le sang qui coulait abondamment de son arcade et ses larmes qu'elle n'arrivait pas à stopper, elle allait bien. Elle était en vie. Pour le moment…  
Après ses vérifications elle regarda enfin autour d'elle, et ne reconnue pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait. C'était une salle immense comme une cathédrale, sans fenêtre, avec des murs en pierre tout comme le sol, et de grandes colonnes. Il n'y avait pas de meubles, pas de signe de vie. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une salle vide. Il n'y avait qu'une porte. Jordan s'y dirigea en boitant à cause des courbatures, sortit sa baguette, et tourna la poignée lentement. Son cœur battait sourdement dans sa poitrine sous la peur de ce qui pouvait se trouver de l'autre côté du mur, faisant battre ses tempes douloureusement. Resserrant ses doigts squelettiques sur sa baguette dans l'espoir vain d'arrêter de trembler, elle poussa la porte. Puis retint un hoquet de surprise. Elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille, cette tapisserie qui représentait la tentative de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls. Elle se retourna vivement pour appuyer sa pensée : la porte avait disparue. Comme si il n'y en avait jamais eu.

La Salle sur Demande avait été sa Destination.  
Peu de gens connaissaient cette salle secrète du château, mais en tant qu'ancienne membre de l'Armée de Dumbledore, Jordan était dans la confidence.  
La perspective de se trouver à Poudlard ne rassura pas le moins du monde la jeune fille dont la peur grandit de plus belle. Depuis la victoire de Voldemort, le château s'était transformé en école de magie noire et grouillait de petits Mangemorts en herbe.

- Il faut que je sorte d'ici…

Foutu transplanage ! Et puis ce n'était pas logique, on ne pouvait transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard, excepté les elfes de maison ! « Putain Jordan c'est pas le moment de penser aux lois du transplanage ! » se sermonna la jeune fille mentalement. « Barres-toi vite avant de te faire prendre et c'est tout. »

Par chance, le couloir du septième étage où se trouvait l'entrée de la Salle sur Demande était désert, et Jordan se mit à courir vers les escaliers. Si elle avait encore un peu de chance, les escaliers ne lui joueraient pas trop de mauvais tours… Et elle en eut. Les couloirs étaient toujours déserts. Elle arriva rapidement dans le Hall et se planqua derrière une statue, haletante, tremblante, en écoutant par-dessus son coeur le brouhaha qui provenait de la Grande Salle. Ça devait être l'heure du diner, c'est pour ça que les couloirs étaient vides. Les portes de la Grande Salle étaient ouvertes en grand, si elle passait devant, on la verrait à coup sûr. Mais rester cacher derrière cette statue n'était pas forcément une bonne idée non plus. La jeune fille ne savait pas quoi faire et elle se mordit de nouveau la lèvre pour réprimer des sanglots en fermant les paupières, grimaçant à cause de sa blessure à l'arcade. Le désespoir l'envahit, comme souvent d'ailleurs. Elle aurait dut laisser Rowle s'amuser et puis la tuer, et tout serait fini. Il n'y aurait plus de peur, plus de souffrance, plus de douleur… « Instinct de survie à la con ! »

Toute à ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas la silhouette qui s'approchait d'elle, et poussa un glapissement terrifié en sentant une main s'abattre sur son épaule.

- Hé calmes-toi ! Je ne vais pas te manger.

Jordan ouvrit les yeux au son de la voix qui n'avait pas l'air menaçante et les releva vers son interlocutrice. Elle portait l'uniforme de Poudlard, et sa poitrine était ornée du blason de Gryffondor. Chose impossible étant donné qu'il n'y était censé y avoir qu'une maison à Poudlard désormais, et que c'était Serpentard... Un leurre. C'était surement un leurre ! Jordan se releva d'un bond en pointant sa baguette sur la jeune fille qui avait l'air d'avoir à peu près son âge, et cette dernière ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

- Recule ! lui lança Jordan d'une voix qu'elle essayait autoritaire, mais qui tremblait toujours.

- Mais tu es folle ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu…

- RECULE CONNASSE ! la coupa Jordan en hurlant, des larmes recommençant à couler le long de ses joues.

- L'inconnue obéit et recula alors que Jordan avançait, toujours en boitant.

Elles se retrouvèrent au milieu du Hall et c'est à cet instant qu'une voix douce retentit dans les escaliers, derrière la jeune rousse.

- Eh bien mesdemoiselles, vous devriez savoir que les duels ne sont pas autorisés dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

Jordan se sentit défaillir. Elle puisa au fond d'elle la force de se retourner et ses pleurs redoublèrent lorsqu'elle reconnut l'homme en face d'elle. Un leurre, il ne pouvait en être autrement cette fois-ci, c'était évident. L'inconnue profita de l'inattention de Jordan pour aller dans la Grande Salle, sans doute prévenir les « autres ».

L'homme reprit avec un sourire, son regard bleu clair détaillant Jordan, lui donnant l'impression d'être passée aux rayons X, et cette sensation lui procura une bouffée de colère qui la fit de nouveau crier.

- Arrêtez-ça !

- Que j'arrête quoi ? demanda l'homme d'un air innocent.

- De me regarder comme si vous étiez lui !

- Comme si j'étais qui ? s'enquit de nouveau l'homme en avançant vers Jordan.

- Comme si vous étiez Dumbledore !

L'homme rit doucement, ses yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune et il ouvrit les bras, paume vers le plafond.

- Mais je suis Albus Dumbledore mademoiselle. En revanche, je ne crois pas vous avoir jamais vue ici, je sais que ma mémoire défaille un peu avec l'âge mais…

- LA FERME ! Vous n'êtes pas Albus Dumbledore parce qu'Albus Dumbledore est mort ! Et c'est votre faute ! Alors arrêtez de vous foutre de moi et finissez-en !

- Que j'en finisse mademoiselle ? demanda l'homme dont les yeux avaient perdu tout éclat derrière ses verres et dont le sourire avait disparu par la même occasion.

- Tuez-moi ! Ce ne sera qu'un cadavre de plus après tout ! Et puisque je ne suis qu'une « sale sang-de-bourbe » cela devrait vous être encore plus jouissif ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous…

Jordan ne put finir sa phrase, victime d'un Stupéfix qu'elle reçut dans le dos, et s'effondra au sol. L'auteur du sort s'avança d'un pas pressé, l'air tendu, pour venir se placer près de l'homme. Elle regarda l'inconsciente avant de porter ses yeux, cachés derrière des lunettes carrées, vers son collègue.

- Qu'allons-nous faire Albus ? s'enduit-elle, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.

- Emmenons cette jeune fille à l'infirmerie Minerva, répondit Dumbledore, visiblement inquiet lui aussi, ce qui eut le don d'augmenter l'appréhension de sa collègue. Ensuite nous aviserons… En espérant qu'elle se montre un peu plus coopérative. Faites aussi venir Miss MacDonald dans mon bureau… Nous devons nous assurer de sa discrétion.

Le professeur de Métamorphose acquiesça et ils confièrent Jordan à Pompom tandis que, dans le bureau du Directeur, Miss MacDonald subissait un petit sort d'oubliettes bien calculé.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, même si il est un peu court, parce qu'il est aussi un peu long pour une introduction. J'espère que cela vous a plu, ou en tout cas, ne vous a pas déplu ! (Oui, on peut très bien être neutre !) Dans tous les cas, je vous invite à laisser une petite review, histoire que je sache ce que vous n'aimez pas ou ce que vous appréciez, et que je puisse m'améliorer pour la suite ! Merci d'avance !_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Voilà le second Chapitre ! Merci à Jakob et Nam pour leurs avis en pv !_

_**Kei :** J'ai été assez vite Maitre ? (a)_

_**Sun :** Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira tout autant ! :3_

* * *

Une douce torpeur. Égale à celle que l'on ressent un matin d'hiver, alors qu'on sait qu'il neige au dehors, et qu'on reste emmitouflé dans ses couvertures, le cerveau embrumé dans un demi-sommeil. La chaleur réconfortante et protectrice, cette sensation que rien ne peut nous arriver de mal, le temps qui s'écoule comme au ralentit… Jordan était enveloppée de cette sensation, tant et si bien qu'elle ne sentait même plus son propre corps, c'était comme si il n'y avait que son esprit. Tout était noir autour d'elle, tout était doux. Elle se demanda un instant si elle était morte, ne se souvenant de rien en dehors de sa confrontation avec ce Mangemort qui avait pris l'apparence de… Dumbledore. Peut-être l'avait-il tué en fin de compte.

Alors c'était ça la mort ? Par Merlin, ce que c'était bon ! Et doux ! Il n'y avait rien, rien d'autre que le silence, le noir… Mais pas le noir angoissant qui nous cloue au lit pendant notre enfance ou qui nous fais peur en nous enveloppant à la tombée de la nuit, non. Un noir réconfortant, accueillant. « Si j'avais su que c'était comme ça, je me serais tuée dès la fin de la guerre… » songea Jordan avec une légère amertume, mais un grand soulagement. Car c'était fini. Enfin fini. Elle n'aurait plus à se cacher, elle n'aurait plus à fuir, elle n'aurait plus à avoir peur et… Et pourtant il y avait ce picotement. Mais où donc ? C'était si vague, si flou…

Jordan commença à paniquer un peu, au fur et à mesure qu'elle sentait de nouveau son corps. Elle sentait ses jambes endolories, son ventre douloureux et creux, son arcade et son front meurtris… Pire encore, le noir devant ses yeux s'estompait peu à peu, laissant filtrer une lumière aveuglante, et bien que lointaines, Jordan percevaient des voix. Après la panique, ce fut le désespoir qui perça en Jordan, vicieux, la rongeant rapidement. Elle était vivante… Son corps douloureux le lui prouvait bien. Elle était vivante. N'importe qui ce serait sentit soulagé, mais pas la jeune fille, qui ne put empêcher de grosses larmes de s'échapper de ses paupières encore closes alors qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Elle avait cru que c'était fini, elle y avait… vraiment cru.

Les voix lointaines semblaient se rapprocher. Jordan ouvrit difficilement les paupières, éblouie par la lumière vive de la pièce. Sa vision était floue, et lorsqu'elle réussit à ouvrir entièrement les yeux, elle sentit ses chaudes larmes glisser le long de son visage pour se perdre dans ses cheveux. Elle était vivante…

- Mademoiselle ?

Jordan gémit en tournant la tête vers la droite, d'où provenait la voix, et ses larmes silencieuses redoublèrent d'intensité alors qu'elle voyait le visage familier de l'infirmière de Poudlard. Balayant la pièce d'un regard, elle eut un pincement au cœur. Elle se souviendrait toujours de la fois où elle avait atterrit ici après un accident en cours de potion parce que cette fouine de Drago Malefoy avait versé en douce un mauvais ingrédient dans son chaudron en première année. Et en deuxième année, quand elle s'était fait pétrifiée par le Basilic. Et la fois où…

- Mademoi…

- Arrêtez, l'interrompit Jordan d'une voix rauque, esquissant un sourire de lassitude. Vous perdez votre temps en essayant de me piéger avec vos apparences… Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une Sang-de-bourbe comme vous dites, que je crois tout ce qu'on me met sous le nez… Je ne suis pas stupide.

Madame Pomfresh prit un air outré en entendant les mots de la jeune fille, mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit car la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Jordan retint un sanglot à la vue de « Dumbledore » suivit du professeur McGonagall, et remonta la couverture blanche jusqu'à son front, ne laissant dépasser que ses cheveux d'un acajou ternes et ses doigts osseux.

- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? C'est inutile… Souffla Jordan avant que l'un des nouveaux arrivants ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

McGonagall lança un regard de biais à son collègue qui fit un hochement de tête, et elle prit donc la parole de sa voix pincée et autoritaire que Jordan lui connaissait si bien.

- Nous allons vous poser quelques questions Mademoiselle, et je vous prierais d'y répondre pour le bien de tous. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- … Jordan. Jordan Harper, consentit la jeune rousse à murmurer depuis sa cachette, les paupières fermées avec force. Car après tout, qu'elle se taise ou non, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ?

- Quel âge avez-vous, Miss Harper ?

- Je viens d'avoir 18 ans.

- Très bien. Et comment êtes-vous entrée à l'intérieur de ce château Miss Harper ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas. Mon transplanage… A foiré. J'ai atterrit dans… Dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Pardon ? tiqua McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils. Comment connaissez-vous cette pièce ?

Jordan poussa un soupir en émergeant d'en dessous de la couette, se redressant difficilement, évitant toujours de croiser les regards de ses interlocuteurs, alors que le faux Dumbledore restait silencieux.

- Je vous ai posé une question Miss Harper ! s'impatienta McGonagall alors que Pompom lui faisait signe de ménager la jeune fille.

- Je ne suis pas sourde ! s'emporta Jordan avec véhémence, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait face à sa véritable directrice de maison, mais puisque ce n'était pas elle… peu lui importait. Je connais cette salle parce que je faisais partie de l'AD en cinquième année, lorsqu'Ombrage faisait régner sa loi sur l'école.

- L'AD ? releva alors pour la première fois le faux Dumbledore.

- L'Armée de Dumbledore.

L'homme ne sembla pas comprendre, fronçant les sourcils d'un air inquiet, à l'image de McGonagall et de Madame Pomfresh, ce qui eut le don de provoquer un éclat de rire nerveux et quelque peu victorieux chez Jordan.

- Vous êtes pathétiques ! Vous essayez de vous faire passer pour le professeur Dumbledore et vous n'êtes même pas capable de savoir ce qu'est l'AD ! Il faut aussi que je vous rappelle qui est Ombrage j'imagine ? Vous êtes une honte ! Vous lui faite honte en bafouant ainsi sa mémoire ! cracha Jordan en se levant péniblement du lit, avant de se tourner vers McGonagall. Et cela vaut également pour vous ! Vous pensez que votre déguisement est convaincant ? Vous pourrez prendre autant de polynectar que vous voudrez, jamais, jamais vous n'aurez la prestance ni même l'intelligence du professeur McGonagall ! Vous ne leur arrivez pas à la cheville ! Vous me donnez envie de gerber !

Un lourd silence suivit les paroles de Jordan, uniquement entrecoupé par son souffle haletant. Madame Pomfresh s'était retiré suite à un mouvement de tête de Dumbledore, et ce dernier regardait à présent McGonagall dont les joues avaient étrangement rosies. Colère ? Moquerie ? Difficile à savoir.  
Mais si depuis le début le vieil homme n'avait pas dit grand-chose, son esprit vif quant à lui n'avait cessé de cogiter durant le petit questionnaire imposé par sa collègue. Il avait écouté chaque réponse, analysé chaque mouvement de Jordan, ses expressions, ses vêtements étranges même pour des vêtements moldus, et son histoire de transplanage…

- Dites-moi Miss Harper, en quelle année êtes-vous née ?

- Je vous ai dit que j'avais 18 ans, vous ne pouvez donc pas faire le calcul vous-même imbécile ? se rebiffa Jordan.

- En quelle année ? insista Dumbledore avec une certaine fermeté.

- En 1979. En jui…

- Pardon ? interrompit McGonagall d'une voix plus aigüe que d'ordinaire.

- En 1979 ! Vous voulez un dessin ?

De nouveau, un lourd silence s'installa alors que Dumbledore et McGonagall se regardaient d'un air grave, et l'homme finit par poser ses yeux bleus sur Jordan.

- Je pense que mon bureau sera plus adapté pour notre conversation, Miss Harper.

Jordan n'avait que rarement été dans le bureau du directeur lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard, et la seule fois dont elle se souvenait, c'était en quatrième année à cause des paris frauduleux que les jumeaux Weasley et elle lançaient sur le Tournois des « Quatre » Sorciers (puisqu'Harry était de la partie). Lorsqu'elle s'assit dans le fauteuil face au bureau, son cœur se serra. Elle pouvait presque sentir la présence des jumeaux derrière elle, comme presque quatre ans auparavant. Fred à sa droite, George à sa gauche. Elle réprima un sanglot qui n'échappa pas à l'œil de Dumbledore, qui avait pris place de l'autre côté du bureau. Il faut dire que Jordan, si elle n'était pas spécialement très proche du trio Harry-Ron-Hermione, était relativement familière avec les jumeaux Weasley. Toujours partante pour les quatre cent coups, au fur et à mesure des années, elle était comme devenue leur disciple. Même après leur départ de Poudlard en cinquième année, ils avaient continué d'être très proches, et quand ses parents étaient en déplacement, Jordan allait de temps en temps au Terrier pendant les vacances. Elle s'entendait très bien avec les Weasley, et parfois, de par ses cheveux roux et ses tâches de rousseurs, on lui demandait si elle n'était pas une cousine. Désormais tout cela n'était plus. Les jumeaux, Mr et Mme Weasley, Charlie –pour qui elle avait toujours eu un faible d'adolescente, William, Ronald, Ginny… Tout cela n'existait plus. Il ne restait d'eux que des souvenirs agrumes, sucré et coloré. Et il en était de même pour Harry et Hermione. Et pour tous ses camarades de Gryffondor. De Serdaigle. De Poufsouffle. Et les professeurs. Et tous les parents, les familles, les…

- Miss Harper ?

Jordan releva doucement la tête vers son interlocuteur. McGonagall les avaient quitté, car elle avait visiblement un « cours à donner », ce qui avait amèrement fait rire la jeune fille, et elle se retrouvait donc seule avec cet homme. Qu'elle aurait voulu étrangler. Lorsqu'ils avaient fait le chemin jusqu'à la gargouille donnant accès à son bureau, il lui avait dit qu'il gardait sa baguette magique pour le moment, pour sa « propre sécurité et celle des élèves » ce qui une fois de plus, fais rire Jordan.  
Ils étaient donc à présent en face à face, la jeune rousse encore silencieuse, se contentant de regarder son interlocuteur en se retenant de pleurer. Elle n'aimait pas pleurer devant l'ennemi.

- Honnêtement Miss Harper, je ne sais par où commencer. Votre arrivée ici est des plus étranges, et je n'apprécie guère de me trouver dans des situations aussi délicates. J'ignore qui vous pensez que je suis, mais je puis vous assurer que je suis bel et bien Albus Dumbledore. La seule présence de Fumseck dans cette pièce devrait vous en convaincre.

Fum-qui ? Jordan tourna la tête dans la direction que lui indiquait le vieil homme et ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur un grand oiseau couleur de feu. Comme hypnotisée, elle se leva doucement pour faire quelques pas en sa direction, et le phénix tourna lentement la tête vers la jeune fille, qui à présent ne pouvait retenir ses larmes silencieuses. Elle avait déjà croisé Fumseck, notamment lors de sa convocation en quatrième année, et elle n'avait pu oublier la sensation qui s'était emparée d'elle quand l'oiseau l'avait regardé, comme si il lisait dans ses yeux. Et là, c'était la même chose. La même douceur animale, la même grâce, la même beauté… C'était forcément le même.

- C-ça ne prouve rien du tout ! bafouilla Jordan en tournant le dos à l'oiseau, et par la même occasion à Dumbledore, s'essuyant les joues. C'est… Un autre ! Fumseck est parti ! Il s'est envolé après votre…

Jordan poussa un petit glapissement en sentant le picotement du bec du phénix contre son épaule. Il avait réagi à son nom… Il avait avancé la tête vers elle quand elle avait prononcé son nom, ébranla le peu de conviction qui lui restait.  
Se laissant retomber dans le fauteuil en tremblant, Jordan leva son regard embué vers Dumbledore en balbutiant :

- Ce… Ce n'est pas possible ! Vous êtes…

- Non Miss Harper, coupa avec douceur le vieil homme. Je ne suis pas mort, comme vous me l'avait dit hier soir et encore ce matin. Je ne suis pas mort, et vous vous n'êtes même pas censée être en vie.

- C-comment ça ?

- Nous sommes en septembre Miss Harper. En septembre de l'année 1977. Vous allez naître dans deux ans.

- C'est… C'est impossible ! s'emporta Jordan d'une voix rauque en tremblant de plus belle, secouant la tête.

- Voyez-vous Miss Harper, j'ai banni le mot impossible de mon esprit à partir du moment où j'ai compris d'où vous veniez.

La jeune fille continua de secouer frénétiquement la tête en se mordant le poing pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Ce n'était pas possible ! On ne peut pas remonter le temps ! Sauf avec un Retourneur de temps bien sûr, et elle n'en possédais pas ! Ce n'était pas… Possible. La guerre, tout, sa vie, ses souvenirs. Plus rien n'existait alors ? « Mais non ! Réfléchis ma pauvre fille ! C'est impossible ! C'est sûrement encore une ruse ! » se sermonna-t-elle avec force. « Et pourtant… » cela expliquerait certaines choses. Certaines choses qu'elle n'avait pas été en mesure de prendre en compte hier et ce matin, trop bouleversée, trop craintive… L'uniforme de la jeune fille d'hier, c'était bien celui de Poudlard, mais il avait l'air… Plus vieux. Le col était légèrement différent, de même que la couleur, plus terne. Et Madame Pomfresh, et McGonagall… N'avaient-elles pas l'air plus jeune ? Jordan leva le regard vers Dumbledore qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, et le détailla longuement… « Bordel… ».  
Sa paranoïa se fissura lentement, au fur et à mesure que le regard bleu pétillant du Directeur la sondait. Il avait raison. Jordan se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles en repensant à ce qu'elle avait dit hier, et surtout ce matin… « Vous êtes pathétiques ! … Vous êtes une honte ! Vous lui faite honte en bafouant ainsi sa mémoire ! … Vous pensez que votre déguisement est convaincant ? … Jamais, jamais vous n'aurez la prestance ni même l'intelligence du professeur McGonagall ! Vous ne leur arrivez pas à la cheville ! Vous me donnez envie de gerber ! »

- Pr-professeur… Je suis désolée ! lâcha Jordan, les mains devant la bouche. Pour… Ce que j'ai dit… Et pour vous avoir…

- Ne vous en faites pas pour cela Miss Harper, interrompit gentiment le Directeur, visiblement soulagé que la jeune fille crois enfin en ses propos. Maintenant que vous avez compris que je n'étais pas un imposteur –il rit légèrement à ceci, désireux de soulager un peu l'adolescente- expliquez-moi un peu en détails comment vous êtes arrivée ici.

Jordan se mordit la lèvre en reniflant un peu. Il voulait qu'elle lui raconte… Tout ? Elle avait souvent entendu dire qu'il ne fallait pas essayer de modifier le temps, l'histoire, au risque de conséquences dramatiques. « Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que ça hein ? Voldemort est à la tête du monde sorcier, il décime peu à peu les moldus, tout le monde meurt, c'est le chaos… Si tu parles, tu peux changer tout ça ! Tu peux éviter cette guerre ! »

- Je vois que ma requête vous dérange, Miss Harper. Et je comprends votre réticence, vous savez qu'il arrive des choses horribles aux sorciers qui essaient de modifier le temps. Vous n'êtes pas obligée de répondre. Pas tout de suite en tout cas, si vous n'êtes pas prête. Je vois à votre attitude et votre accoutrement singulier, que le futur dont vous venez est difficile… Mais vous comprenez que nous ne pouvons pas vous garder parmi nous.

- Qu… Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Jordan d'une voix tremblante.

- Que dès que nous le pourrons, nous allons devoir vous renvoyer… Chez vous. A votre époque.

Un sanglot douloureux retentit dans le bureau du Directeur alors que Jordan se sentait à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs. La renvoyer là-bas ? C'était la condamner.

- Autant me tuer tout de suite Professeur. Je ne veux pas retourner… Là-bas.

Dumbledore retint un soupir et se leva de son siège, commençant à faire les cents pas dans son bureau. Un long silence s'installa, que Dumbledore ne brisa qu'au bout de longues minutes, venant se placer face au fauteuil de Jordan.

- Très bien Miss Harper, j'accepte que vous restiez parmi-nous…

- C'est vrai ?! s'emporta la rousse en se levant d'un coup.

- … A une condition, finit Dumbledore.

- Oh… Laquelle, professeur ?

- Je dois m'assurer de votre silence en ce qui concerne le futur, commença le Directeur avec une voix étrangement grave. Pour cela…. Je vous laisse le choix. Préférez-vous oublier, ou promettre ?

- Je… Je ne comprends pas…

- C'est bien simple. Je vous propose d'effacer votre mémoire Miss Harper, un moyen simple, un peu drastique je vous l'accorde, mais le plus sûr pour vous, d'avoir votre silence. En effet, vous ne pourrez parler si vous ne vous souvenez pas ! Cependant, concilia Dumbledore avec un sourire, je comprendrais que vous refusiez d'oublier votre vie, et comme je ne peux me satisfaire de votre simple parole d'adolescente dans une situation comme celle-ci, je consentirais à vous laisser vos souvenirs si vous promettez de garder le silence, finit-il en insistant étrangement sur le mot « promettez ».

- Vous voulez dire… murmura Jordan avec une légère appréhension.

- Oui Miss Harper, je parle d'un Serment Inviolable.

De nouveau, un silence. Dumbledore observait Jordan, qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure en regardant le sol. Oublier ? Promettre ? « Allons Jordie ! Tu te connais, tu es à fleur de peau… Tu pourrais craquer à tout moment ! Et mourir ! » Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à Oublier. Qu'est-on sans ses souvenirs ? Rien. Elle ne pouvait renoncer à ses visages souriants, ses éclats de rires, même si ils appartenaient à des morts. « Ou des personnes pas encore nées… » Au moment où elle ouvrait la bouche pour donner sa réponse, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur le professeur McGonagall, et Dumbledore lui fit signe d'entrer. Jordan rougit de nouveau en se souvenant comme elle lui avait parlé quelques temps auparavant, et n'osa pas regarder la directrice de Gryffondor en face. Cette dernière se plaça aux côtés de Dumbledore qui lui expliqua la situation, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la rouquine.

- Avez-vous fait votre choix Miss Harper ?

- Oui professeur, répondit cette dernière en relevant la tête, rassemblant tout son courage. Je choisi le Serment Inviolable.

- Une Gryffondor selon mon goût, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire, et Jordan ne demanda même pas comment il avait deviné, après tout ce n'était pas le plus grand sorcier du monde pour rien. Minerva, voulez-vous bien être notre Enchaineur ? demanda le directeur d'une voix guillerette, comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire une chose des plus banales.

Le professeur de Métamorphose acquiesça en sortant sa baguette magique alors que dans un même mouvement, le directeur et Jordan se prenaient par les poignets d'une main. La jeune fille consentit à soutenir le regard pénétrant du Dumbledore alors que le professeur McGonagall posait le bout de sa baguette sur leurs bras.

- Promettez-vous, Jordan Harper, de garder le silence en ce qui concerne le futur ?

- Je le promets…

Un filament argenté sortit de la baguette de McGonagall et s'enroula comme une chaine chaude autour des mains et des poignets du demandeur et du receveur.

- Promettez-vous de ne rien faire de volontaire pour changer ce même futur, quel qu'il soit ?

- Je… Je le promets.

Une légère hésitation, mais un second filament s'enroula autour d'eux, solidifiant les paroles de l'adolescente. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Les deux filaments d'argent se mirent à luire d'une forte lueur avant de se fondre dans la chair de Dumbledore et de Jordan, qui séparèrent leurs mains quelques secondes plus tard.

…

- Voulez-vous une tasse de thé Miss Harper ?

- P-pardon ? demanda Jordan, incrédule face à la demande du Directeur. Certes il avait toujours été dit qu'il était un peu fou, mais proposer ainsi un thé après une chose si… si importante ! C'était un peu… Décalé.

Jordan accepta cependant et se rassit dans le fauteuil, regardant sa main droite comme si elle pouvait encore voir les filaments qui l'entouraient quelques instants plus tôt. Dumbledore chuchota quelques mots au professeur McGonagall qui sortit en acquiesçant, puis sortit sa baguette en revenant derrière son bureau, faisant apparaître une tasse de thé fumante face à la rouquine qui s'en empara aussitôt en frémissant. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas but quelque chose de chaud ? Se brûlant délicieusement la gorge en avalant une grande gorgée, elle regarda le Directeur qui reprit la parole en griffonnant sur un parchemin.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous venez d'une famille de moldus Miss Harper, vous pouvez donc garder votre nom de famille sans prendre le risque de rencontrer un « lointain parent » ici.

Le cœur de Jordan se serra alors qu'elle pensa furtivement à ses parents morts, mais elle chassa cette pensée aussi loin que possible et se concentra sur la tasse chaude entre ses doigts squelettiques, acquiesçant en silence.

- Bien. Cependant, il vous faut... Une histoire. Si jamais on vous demande, et ce sera le cas, pourquoi vous arrivez ici après la rentrée et surtout, en dernière année. Donc… Nous pourrions dire que jusqu'à présent vous habitiez en Amérique ? Que vos parents ont déménagés et que nous avons exceptionnellement accepté une inscription en cours de scolarité. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Je… Je pense que c'est bien, professeur, dit Jordan en hochant doucement la tête.

- Alors c'est parfait ! J'imagine ne m'être pas trompé en pensant que vous êtes une Gryffondor ? demanda-t-il, le regard pétillant de malice.

- En effet professeur, lâcha la jeune fille avec un petit rire.

Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas rit ? Ou simplement sourit ? Elle ne savait plus. Sur ce petit échange, Dumbledore se leva et, d'un coup de baguette, fit apparaitre un uniforme pour la jeune fille, qui posa sa tasse vide sur le bureau pour prendre les vêtements alors qu'une petite porte s'ouvrait dans le fond du bureau.

- Vous pouvez aller vous changer dans cette salle Miss Harper, le professeur McGonagall va revenir vous chercher pour vous confier à la préfète-en-chef de votre maison. Et voici votre baguette, ajouta-il en rendant son bien a Jordan, la posant sur la pile de vêtements. Vous n'aurez qu'à laisser vos vêtements actuels dans la salle.

- Merci beaucoup professeur.

Jordan se rendit dans la salle désignée par le Directeur, et il s'avéra que celle-ci était une sorte de petite salle de bain. La rouquine se déshabilla en vitesse, évitant son reflet décharné dans le miroir, et se plaça quelques minutes sous un jet d'eau chaude, se savonnant avec force pour la première fois depuis trois mois. C'était si bon ! Soucieuse de ne pas faire attendre le professeur de Métamorphose si elle revenait avant qu'elle ne sorte, elle se sécha d'un coup de baguette et enfila rapidement son nouvel uniforme. Même si c'était la taille la plus petite, elle nageait légèrement dans la chemise et le pull, et dut raccourcir la jupe avec un sort pour ne pas qu'elle lui descende aux genoux. « Vivement que je reprenne du poids… » songea-t-elle en enfilant les chaussettes hautes ainsi que les mocassins marrons. Consentant enfin à se regarder dans le petit miroir, elle brossa un peu ses cheveux, les laissant détachés car ainsi ils couvraient sa nuque frêle, et glissa sa baguette dans sa poche avant de sortir.

Le professeur McGonagall était de retour, accompagnée d'une élève rousse tout comme Jordan. Bien sûr, elle avait les cheveux en meilleur état, plus brillants, mais aussi plus courts. « C'est pas le moment de faire des comparaisons capillaires Jordie ! » se dit-elle en avançant vers le trio, se raclant un peu la gorge pour montrer sa présence, et ils se tournèrent vers elle.

- Vous revoilà Miss Harper ! lança joyeusement le Directeur, comme si de rien n'était, comme si la situation était tout à fait normale. Je vous présente la préfète-en-chef de votre maison, Miss Evans !

- Bonjour ! dit l'intéressée d'une voix enjouée elle aussi, en posant un regard d'émeraude sur Jordan qui se sentit défaillir et se martelas l'esprit pour garder son sang-froid. Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance, tu peux m'appeler Lily !

- En-enchantée Lily, moi c'est Jordan ! réussit à dire cette dernière en affichant le plus grand sourire possible.

- Parfait, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, Miss Evans, je vous invite à guider notre nouvelle élève dans le château ! dit McGonagall de son éternel air autoritaire. N'oubliez pas de lui communiquer son emploi du temps également. Quant à vous Miss Harper, en ce qui concerne vos affaires, elles seront installées dans votre dortoir, ajouta le professeur d'un air entendu.

Ses affaires… De nouveaux vêtements, et des livres de cours. Jordan hocha la tête et suivit Lily Evans alors qu'elle sortait du bureau, empruntant l'escalier en colimaçon.

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'as dit que tu venais de l'Institut des sorcières de Salem, c'est comment là-bas ? s'enquit la préfète-en-chef en emmenant Jordan dans un couloir, visiblement en direction de la salle commune.

- Oh, eh bien, c'est assez stricte je dois dire. Je ne connais pas le niveau de Poudlard et j'espère que je ne serais pas trop en retard sur les cours, dit la jeune fille en suivant sa compagne qui lui décrocha un sourire.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour cela ! Je suis là pour t'aider si tu as besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit ! rassura Lily avec un grand sourire.

Jordan sentit son cœur se serrer un peu. Lily avait l'air d'être une personne adorable, et elle se sentait coupable… Coupable car elle allait pouvoir apprendre à la connaitre et passer du temps avec elle, alors qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais vraiment connue. Pendant le chemin jusqu'à la salle commune, Lily expliqua un peu le fonctionnement de Poudlard à Jordan qui fit semblant d'être curieuse, attentive, et parfois même étonnée. Après tout elle n'était pas censée connaître ces lieux, ces cachettes, ces recoins, le parc, les escaliers farceurs, et devait faire comme si tout cela était nouveau pour elle, comme si elle n'avait pas passé sept années dans ces lieux. Les rouquines arrivèrent rapidement devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui demanda le mot de passe.

- Jobarbille joufflue ! Retiens bien le mot de passe Jordan, sinon tu ne pourras pas rentrer dans la salle commune ! conseilla Lily en entrant par le trou qu'avait laissé voir le portrait.

Jordan acquiesça en la suivant, ricanant intérieurement de cette ironie du sort. Même si ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, elle trouvait cela de mauvais goût que le mot de passe soit Jobarbille joufflue, quand on sait que les plumes de Jobarbille sont utilisées comme ingrédient de potions, entrant dans la composition des sérums de vérité et des potions de Mémoire. La vérité. La mémoire. Choses qu'elle devait désormais taire.

- Voilà donc notre salle commune ! annonça Lily à sa nouvelle compagne, qui lui répondit d'un sourire.

La salle commune était exactement la même que celle que Jordan avait connue en arrivant à Poudlard à onze ans, comme si le temps n'avais pas d'effet en ces lieux. Il y avait quelques élèves présents, et Lily leur présenta rapidement Jordan avant de l'entrainer vers une table de travail.

- Voilà ton emploi du temps Jordan, nous avons les mêmes cours et les mêmes options, donc tu pourras te joindre à moi si tu veux ne pas te perdre. Nous avons Métamorphose dans quelques minutes, avec le professeur McGonagall que tu as vue en haut, et qui est aussi notre directrice de Maison ! Ensuite nous irons déjeuner dans la grande salle, mais pour l'instant dépêchons-nous d'aller récupérer tes livres en haut, je n'aime pas être en retard ! finit Lily en riant un peu, et Jordan se joignit à elle.

Les jeunes filles se hâtèrent donc de monter au dortoir où comme prévu, la place de Jordan avait été soigneusement préparée, et celle-ci mit son livre de Métamorphose dans son nouveau sac, et suivit la préfète-en-chef en direction de la salle de cours.

Jordan s'étonna de la facilité avec laquelle elle se joignait à Lily, en oubliant presque que la veille elle était à deux doigts de se faire tuer par un Mangemort et qu'elle cavalait depuis des mois dans la peur… Lily la mettait en confiance, avec son regard bienveillant et son beau sourire, lui faisant presque croire qu'elle faisait partie de ce monde, de cette époque.

Entrant dans la salle juste avant le professeur McGonagall, Lily offrit la place à côté d'elle à Jordan qui fut soulagée de ne pas se retrouver toute seule, et sortit son livre en prenant place. Elles n'eurent pas le temps de bavarder plus car McGonagall fit son apparition et le cours commença aussitôt. Ce dernier se déroula sans encombre, et Jordan retrouva vite ses habitudes de notes et d'écoute d'autrefois, se surprenant même à aimer cela plus que d'ordinaire. Cela lui faisait du bien de revenir à cette vie d'élève à vrai dire, et elle ne vit pas le cours passer.

Quand McGonagall les libéra, Lily lui demanda comment elle avait trouvé cette première leçon, et Jordan répondit avec un sincère enthousiasme qu'elle avait hâte de continuer sa journée.

- Je suis contente que tu t'adaptes si bien ! avoua Lily avec un sourire en la guidant vers la Grande Salle. Mais avant allons manger, tu flottes dans ton uniforme !

Jordan rit doucement avec sa cadette et la suivit avec entrain. Entrain qui fut ébranlé lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. La dernière fois que Jordan avait été dans cette pièce, le sol était jonché de cadavres. Les cadavres de ses camarades, de ses amis, des Weasley…

- Jordan ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es toute pâle…

- O-oui Lily, un étourdissement ! rassura la rouquine avec un sourire, chassant ses sombres pensées. J'ai faim c'est tout, je n'ai rien mangé depuis… Depuis hier soir alors…

Lily ne lui laissa même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle l'entrainait par le bras vers la table des Gryffondors où elle la fit s'assoir avant de prendre place à côté d'elle. Direct, une question fusa.

- Mais qui est-donc cette jeune fille Lily ? s'enquit une jeune fille, que Jordan reconnue comme étant celle qui l'avait trouvé hier, dieu merci, elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en souvenir. « Surement un sortilège d'Oubliettes… » songea Jordan avec soulagement.

- Mary, je te présente Jordan Harper. Jordan, voici Mary McDonald ! Jordan viens d'arriver d'Amérique, expliqua Lily alors que la table se remplissait peu à peu et que les discussions allaient bon train.

- Bonjour Lily, j'espère que tu t'occupes bien de notre nouvelle recrue, dit poliment un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains clair en s'asseyant face à Lily.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, elle est entre de bonnes mains !

- Je n'en doute pas un instant, dit le jeune homme avec douceur en se servant du jus de citrouille puis regarda Jordan. Je me présente, je m'appelle Remus Lupin, je suis le second préfet-en-chef de Gryffondor, alors si jamais tu as besoin d'aide n'hésite pas à me solliciter, même si je sais que Lily prendra son rôle de guide très au sérieux !

- En… Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Remus, répondit Jordan avec un sourire légèrement forcé, mais qui ne choqua visiblement pas les gens autour d'elle.

A peine eut-elle le temps de se servir un bol de soupe que deux garçons s'assirent bruyamment de part et d'autres de Remus, faisant soupirer Lily et rougir son collègue.

- Alors Mumus, on drague la nouvelle sans nous ? C'est de la triche ça ! lançant le jeune homme de gauche en ébouriffant les cheveux de son ami, alors que les siens, d'un noir de jais, lui tombaient sur les épaules.

- Laisses-le faire Patmol, il faut bien qu'il s'amuse un peu, il est trop plongé dans ses cours en ce moment ! répliqua celui de droite, qui se servait copieusement en purée de pois.

Jordan qui jusqu'à présent regardait Lily, cette dernière lui chuchotant de ne « pas prêter attention à ses guignols », porta son regard sur le dernier jeune homme qui avait pris la parole et sursauta si fort qu'elle renversa son bol de soupe sur la table.

- Jordan ! Attention ! maugréa Lily en agitant sa baguette pour nettoyer les dégats, alors que les deux nouveaux arrivants riaient gentiment et que Remus la regardait d'un air préoccupé.

- Exc-…Excuse-moi Lily, je n'ai pas fait exprès ! J'ai eu un sursaut, se précipita Jordan d'un air vraiment désolé, évitant de regarder les deux « guignols » qui se chamaillaient à présent par-dessus la tête d'un Remus exaspéré mais souriant.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends qu'avec le vacarme de ses deux-là tu…

- Quel vacarme, Evans ? se vexa le jeune homme de droite.

- Si tu veux du calme, la bibliothèque est parfaite pour ça ! renchérit celui de gauche.

Lily leva de nouveau les yeux au faux-ciel de la Grande Salle avant de regarder Jordan d'un air compatissant.

- Jordan, je te présente les plus gros bouffons de Poudlard, dit-elle d'un air très sérieux. Sirius Black, à ta gauche, et James Potter, à ta droite. Je te conseille de les éviter au maximum si tu veux ne pas finir en retenue.

Jordan ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'air consterné des garçons aux dires de Lily, malgré ses sombres pensées et l'image de Harry la hantant, et ils répliquèrent vivement :

- Regarde ça Cornedrue, ta dulcinée nous discrédite auprès de la nouvelle, ce n'est pas très fair-play tout ça !

- Je ne suis pas sa Dulcinée ! fulmina Lily en fronçant les sourcils alors que James ne relevait même pas.

- Je vois ça, je vois ça mon ami, mais que veux-tu, elle a un caractère de…

- UN CARACTÈRE DE QUOI POTTER ? s'écria Lily en se levant.

- Un caractère de Beuglante ma douce ! Heureusement que c'est l'heure du déjeuner et qu'il y a assez de bruit pour…

- Pardon ?!

Leur petite joute verbale fut interrompue par le rire de Jordan vers qui ils se tournèrent, Lily se rasseyant en marmonnant doucement.

Ils avaient l'air… Si vrai. Si innocents. Si jeunes. Si beaux. Ils ne se doutaient pas que dans quelques années ils… Jordan secoua la tête pour chasser, une fois de plus, ses pensées morbides et se servit du jus de citrouille en se joignant à la conversation qui avait repris normalement, parlant du cours de Potion de l'après-midi avec Lily et Remus.

- Ah tiens, s'exclama Sirius en regardant l'entrée de la Grande Salle, voilà enfin Queudver !

Jordan s'étouffa littéralement avec son jus de citrouille. « Merlin, ce que ça va être dur… »

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre... Des avis ? :3_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Voilà le chapitre 3. Il est plus court que le précédent, et j'en suis désolée, mais j'ai décidé de "couper" un peu mes chapitres : cela en fera plus au final, et me permet de souffler un peu plus entre chaque ! Je n'ai eu qu'une review concernant le chapitre deux (et merci ma **Princesse** d'avoir donné ton avis !) et j'ai été un peu déçue, car j'approche des cent visiteurs, ce qui montre que beaucoup lisent mais ne disent pas ce qu'ils en pensent, chose assez démotivante au final. TwT. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ça ne prends que quelques secondes. éwè_  
_Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (je l'espère en tout cas) et je vous donne rendez-vous ce week-end pour le quatrième chapitre._

* * *

Le mois de Septembre s'écoula doucement. Et si Jordan avait beau s'habituer peu à peu à sa nouvelle vie, elle regrettait souvent de ne pas avoir choisi le sort d'Oubliettes à la place du Serment Inviolable. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le plus dur.  
Voir Peter Pettigrow suivre quotidiennement James, Remus , Sirius, et être leur ami ? En voyant les quatre jeunes hommes, Jordan avait vraiment du mal à croire que le cadet allait les trahir –ainsi que Lily et par extension le reste de la communauté magique, les condamnant ainsi tous à mort.  
Ou alors voir le Directeur croiser régulièrement Severus Rogue, son futur assassin ? Certes, la bonne foi de Rogue fut dévoilée pendant la bataille de Poudlard, Jordan avait entendu Harry et Ron en discuter pendant une courte trêve, dans la Grande Salle, mais la jeune fille avait toujours un pincement d'amertume en voyant l'adolescent aux cheveux gras. Et elle avait aussi un peu pitié de lui quand les Maraudeurs s'acharnaient dessus, bien que de son côté, Servilus comme ils l'appelaient, ne se gênait pas pour lui rappeler son ascendance moldue.

Ou encore de voir la beauté de la jeunesse de Lily, Remus, James, Sirius, même Peter, même Rogue ? De voir leur innocence encore préservée. D'entendre leurs rires, de faire partie de leurs vies, tout en sachant pertinemment ce qui allait leur arriver d'ici à peine quatre ans. C'était pire qu'une bombe à retardement. Et rien que pour cela, Jordan regrettait de ne pas avoir choisi l'Oubli. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple. Mais elle ne pouvait faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas bafouer ainsi la mémoire de ses amis, de sa famille. Elle n'en avait tout simplement pas le droit. C'aurait été un manque de respect immense envers tous ceux qu'elle avait aimé, et elle n'avait pu s'y résoudre.

Alors elle s'adaptait. Lily se noua rapidement d'amitié avec elle. Les deux rouquines avaient les cours en commun, leur assiduité en ces derniers étaient quasi-identiques, et mine de rien le fait qu'elles viennent toutes deux de familles moldues jouait beaucoup.  
Par le biais de la préfète-en-chef, Jordan tissa également rapidement des liens avec Remus, les trois jeunes gens se retrouvant souvent à la bibliothèque ou dans la Salle Commune pour étudier. Remus, malgré sa timidité, se trouva rapidement à l'aise en compagnie de Jordan. Il trouvait qu'elle ressemblait souvent à Lily, et pas à cause de leur couleur de cheveux, mais surtout quand elle étudiait. Jordan et la préfète-en-chef avait le même tic de se mordre les lèvres presque à sang quand elles réfléchissaient sur un devoir. Et il y avait la gentillesse, l'écoute, la compréhension. Toutes ses petites choses qui faisaient que, peu à peu, on pouvait presque prendre Lily et Jordan pour des sœurs.  
A côté, il y avait James. Qui chaque jour revenait à la charge pour draguer Lily, et qui chaque jour se faisait rembarrer. Cela faisait beaucoup rire Jordan, surtout puisqu'elle savait que Lily finirait par craquer, et elle regardait toujours avec amusement les petites disputes du futur couple. James ressemblait énormément à Harry. Ou inversement. La première fois que Jordan l'avait vu, elle avait cru voir un fantôme tant la ressemblance était grande. Bien sûr au fil des jours, elle avait appris à voir les différences entre les deux : James était plus arrogant, plus vantard qu'Harry ne le serait jamais, mais cela se voyait qu'il avait bon fond.  
Puis il y avait Peter, qui ressemblait au toutou des trois autres, en totale admiration devant James et Sirius. En le regardant, on ne se doutait vraiment pas de l'avenir de ce garçon, tant il mettait ses amis sur un piédestal, et Jordan se surprit même parfois à avoir de l'affection envers lui. Car après tout, à l'heure actuelle, c'était un adolescent comme les autres. Un peu empoté sur les bords, timide, et d'une grande gentillesse. Il avait un peu de mal en cours, mais si on l'aidait, si on le poussait un peu, il 'en sortait remarquablement bien. Sous certains angles, Peter rappelait à Jordan son ancien et défunt camarade de classe, Neville Londubat. Ce dernier n'avait cependant pas mal tourné, contrairement au futur Peter, et la jeune fille se demandait si, en soutenant Peter, on pouvait éviter sa future trahison. Mais elle chassait rapidement cette pensée de son esprit. Après tout, elle avait promis de ne rien faire pour changer l'avenir. Quel dommage…

Et il y avait Sirius. Sirius qui possédait une fille différente à son bras toutes les semaines, Sirius avec son humour vantard et pervers. Sirius qui demandait toujours à Jordan les devoirs pour le lendemain, puisque Lily refusait en sachant pertinemment que Sirius aidait James ensuite. Mais Jordan finissait toujours par craquer, lui donnant ses notes en la matière concernée avec un grand sourire, et Sirius la remerciait en lui ébouriffant les cheveux affectueusement.  
D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Merci Harper, t'es la meilleure ! Je te rends ça rapidement ! souffla le jeune homme avec un clin d'œil pour ne pas déranger une Lily toute proche qui semblait à bout de nerfs.

- Pas de soucis Black, mais cette fois évite de renverser du café dessus, tu seras mignon ! répliqua Jordan avec amusement en se recoiffant, lui laissant volontiers ses notes de Potion puisqu'elle avait terminé depuis deux jours le devoir à rendre pour le lendemain.

Sur ce bref échange, Jordan retourna s'asseoir à la table où se trouvait Lily, se mettant à sa droite. La bibliothèque était presque déserte à cause de l'heure tardive, ne restait que le petit groupe des Maraudeurs et les deux jeunes rouquines.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas Lily ? s'enquit doucement Jordan, légèrement inquiète pour son amie. Tu es bizarre depuis le cours de Méta' de cet après-midi, et tu n'as presque rien avalé au dîner.

La concernée poussa un long et faible soupir en se frottant le visage, laissant tomber sa plume sur son parchemin, avant de se lever en silence pour ranger ses affaires.

- Viens, souffla-t-elle à Jordan, on sera mieux dans la Salle Commune pour discuter.

Jordan, bien que surprise –ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Lily de s'interrompre ainsi en plein devoir- acquiesça et rangea également ses affaires dans son sac, suivant la préfète-en-chef lorsqu'elle sortit de la bibliothèque, ne manquant pas de remarquer le regard furtif qu'elle lança en direction de la table d'étude des Maraudeurs.

La Salle Commune était à l'image de la bibliothèque, déserte, et les jeunes filles s'installèrent face à la cheminée. Le mois d'octobre venait juste de commencer mais un froid mordant s'était déjà abattu sur le château, et un bon feu crépitait dans l'âtre de marbre sombre. Lily était sur le canapé, en tailleur, et Jordan sur le tapis face à elle, en tailleur également, savourant la chaleur du feu dans son dos, attendant que son amie brise le silence. Ce qu'elle fit rapidement, se mordant la lèvre nerveusement.

- Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise, Jordan.

- Une bêtise ? Toi ? J'ai du mal à y croire. Mais raconte-moi tout.

- Eh bien… J'ai…

- Tu ?

- J'aiacceptéd'alleràPréauLardceweekendavec Potter, lâche Lily d'une traite avec la tête d'un enfant qui s'apprête à se faire gronder. Mais je n'avais pas le choix ! ajouta-t-elle comme si elle avait besoin de se justifier. Il ne voulait pas me laisser tranquille alors j'ai…

- Mais c'est super Lily ! s'exclama Jordan après un instant de réflexion, grimpant sur le canapé comme un animal pour venir à côté d'elle.

- Super ? M-mais non ! C'est un pauvre con !

- Pauvre con ? J'espère qu'on ne parle pas de moi ! lança derrière les jeunes filles une voix bien connue. Visiblement les Maraudeurs avaient fini de bosser à la bibliothèque, mais ne restait dans la pièce que James et Sirius, les deux autres étant déjà monté dans leur dortoir.

- Désolée de décevoir tes attentes Potter, réagit Lily au quart de tour, mais nous ne sommes pas de tes groupies qui passent leur temps à parler de toi !

James rigola d'un air visiblement amusé en se penchant vers Lily, sous le regard curieux de Sirius et Jordan, et il lui dit d'un air victorieux :

- Peut-être, mais tu as accepté de venir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard, ce qui prouve bien que tu tombes sous mon charme, Evans.

- Pauvre con ! s'emporta Lily en réponse avant de filer comme une flèche dans le dortoir des filles.

- Aaah, quelle fougue !

- Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop Potter ? dit Jordan, en ne parvenant cependant pas à cacher son amusement.

James rit, suivit de Sirius, et dit à Jordan de ne « pas s'inquiéter » et qu'il avait « la situation en main » puisqu'il était un « expert en la matière », ce qui provoqua un autre rire chez la rouquine qui se leva à son tour en souhaitant la bonne nuit aux garçons pour rejoindre son dortoir.

Dans ce dernier, Lily était déjà en pyjama, allongée sur son lit avec un énorme livre, et Jordan s'assit doucement à côté d'elle en souriant, lui chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

- Ne soit pas en colère Lily. Je trouve que c'est une très bonne chose que tu sortes avec James ce week-end.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ! souffla sèchement la préfète-en-chef, la pénombre cachant les rougeurs de ses joues.

- Allons, tu sais autant que moi qu'il est fou de toi. D'après… Tout ce que j'ai entendu dire sur vos années passées, et avec ce que je vois depuis mon arrivée ici, c'est impossible de le nier.

- …

- Et crois-moi ou non, mais ça se voit qu'il est différent quand tu es dans les parages, il s'est même assagit à la bibliothèque après tout.

- Oui, sans doute…

- Alors quand tu sortiras après-demain, oublie que tu es avec le Potter arrogant que tout le monde connait, parce qu'il sera seul avec toi, et qu'il sera donc James. Seulement James. Et mieux encore, il sera le James amoureux de Lily Evans.

Lily se redressa doucement, refermant son livre, restant silencieuse un instant avant de hocher la tête.

- Je vais essayer. Merci Jordan.

- Merci de quoi ? rit doucement celle-ci en souriant à son amie.

- D'être là, tout simplement. D'être là pour moi. Pour nous tous. Depuis que tu es là, c'est comme si la pièce manquante du puzzle s'était enfin emboitée. Tu nous lie, tu nous attache les uns aux autres. Potter et moi, tu aides Remus à vaincre sa timidité un peu plus, Peter semble avoir plus confiance en lui en classe grâce à ton soutien, et je n'avais jamais vu Sirius aussi insouciant.

- Allons, tu dis n'importe quoi Lily, souffla Jordan d'une voix tendre, essayant de cacher sa gêne. Tu devrais te coucher, et je vais faire de même !

Jordan, après avoir embrassé son amie sur la joue, se dirigea vers son lit, se mettant rapidement en pyjama et se glissant entre ses draps froids. Ceux-ci se réchauffèrent rapidement mais la jeune fille avait toujours froid. Les dernières paroles de Lily tournaient dans son esprit. « Merci d'être là. … Pour moi, pour nous tous… Tu nous lie… Peter semble avoir plus confiance en lui… Merci d'être là… La pièce manquante du puzzle… ». La rouquine étouffa un sanglot douloureux. « Je ne devrais pas être là… Je ne devrais pas faire… Tout ce que tu as dit… »

La nuit fut mouvementée pour Jordan, et c'est avec un soulagement familier qu'elle s'assit le lendemain dans la Grande Salle pour un petit déjeuner copieux, composé d'œufs, de bacon, de toast, de saucisses, et de café. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée et qu'elle avait pu recommencer à se nourrir décemment, la jeune fille avait repris du poids, et c'est avec joie qu'elle avait retrouvé ses rondeurs. Certes, elle n'avait pas la même silhouette ronde qu'autrefois, mais le gouffre immense entre ses cuisses avait disparu, ses dernières s'effleurant doucement quand elle marchait, et ses hanches avaient repris du poil de la bête, de même que sa poitrine. Elle n'avait plus peur de se casser la cheville en courant ou de se fouler le poignet en portant des choses trop lourdes. Ses joues creuses étaient de nouveau remplies raisonnablement, ses cheveux étaient redevenus soyeux et d'une couleur éclatante, et ses yeux chocolats avaient retrouvé leur pétillement. « C'est fou comme il suffit de bien manger et de bien dormir pour retrouver la forme… » songea-t-elle en trempant son toast dans son œuf au plat.

- Bonjour Jordan, tu as bien dormi ?

La concernée leva les yeux vers le visage de Remus alors que ce dernier prenait place à sa droite, Peter se mettant en face de lui en saluant Jordan de la main.

- Bonjour Remus, Salut Peter ! lança-t-elle joyeusement après avoir avalé sa bouchée. Très bien, merci ! Et vous ? Pas trop dur de s'endormir ? J'ai entendu que James et Sirius faisaient pas mal de bruit en remontant !

- Ils se sont calmés assez vite, je te rassure, répondit Remus avec un air très paternel, tirant un sourire à la jeune fille qui continua son petit déjeuner avant de demander :

- Vous allez aussi à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end ?

- Pas cette fois pour moi, répondit Remus, j'ai un devoir important à finir.

- Je vois, et toi Peter ?

- Non plus, dit l'intéressé en secouant tristement la tête, j'ai une retenue demain avec le Professeur Slughorn. … J'ai fait exploser mon chaudron hier et ça a salit toute la salle, il faut que je nettoie.

Remus et Jordan rirent légèrement mais avec compréhension, et souhaitèrent d'avance une bonne chance à leur compagnon, alors que James et Sirius arrivaient à leur tour pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, Sirius prenant la place libre à côté de Jordan et James celle à côté de Peter.

- Salut les garçons, lança Jordan avant de mordre dans sa saucisse grillée avec entrain, d'une étrange bonne humeur ce matin si l'on pensait aux cauchemars emplit de morts et de torture qu'elle avait fait la nuit précédente.

Les intéressés, encore endormis, répondirent d'un signe de tête accompagné d'un petit grognement de la part de Sirius alors qu'ils se servaient en nourriture, faisant rire les trois autres.

- Patmol, tu vas à Pré-au-Lard demain ? s'enquit Remus en lançant un sourire en coin à Jordan.

- Grmmbl… Sais pas. Pas spécialement envie d'y aller en solitaire. J'ai largué McDonald hier, et elle pleurniche chez toutes les autres que je suis une enflure alors ma côte va en prendre un petit coup.

James acquiesça d'un air compatissant les dires de son ami et Remus sourit de nouveau à Jordan qui proposa en posant sa fourchette.

- Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux Black. Je ne suis jamais allée à Pré-au-Lard, mentit-elle avec un sourire innocent, ça te dirais de me faire visiter ?

- Tu veux sortir avec moi, Harper ? demanda Sirius d'un air étonné alors que James pouffait de rire.

- Bien sûr que non, crétin ! répliqua cette dernière en lui assénant un petit coup derrière le crâne, faisant doubler l'hilarité de James. Nous irons en tant qu'amis, cela ne te suffit pas !

- Oh, euh, si si, bien sûr ! Pourquoi pas !

- Pourquoi il rigole comme un strangulot autiste, l'autre ?

Jordan se retourna en entendant la voix de Lily derrière elle alors que James riait aux larmes, pour une chose que lui seul comprenait. Elle sourit à son amie et lui souhaita le bonjour en se levant pour lui laisser sa place à table, ayant terminé.

- Ah Jordan, le Directeur veut te voir dans son bureau, apparemment c'est important, dit Lily en prenant place entre Remus et Sirius.

- Oh… Merci Lily, j'y vais alors ! répondit d'une voix hésitante, avant de faire volte-face et de sortit sous les regards curieux des Maraudeurs.

Depuis son arrivée et la mise en place de sa nouvelle vie, Jordan avait seulement croisé le Directeur Dumbledore à l'heure des repas, une ou deux fois dans un couloir, mais ne lui avait jamais vraiment reparlé. Sur le chemin, la rouquine se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Après tout, puisqu'elle était encore en vie cela prouvait bien qu'elle n'avait rien dit de son secret, et n'avais pas agi de façon à changer délibérément l'avenir. Cette preuve devait suffire au Directeur. Mais dans ce cas, de quoi voulait-il donc lui parler qui nécessite un entretien privé ?

* * *

_Mais que veut notre cher Dumby ? Et comment vont se passer les sorties à Pré-au-Lard de Lily&James et celle de Jordan&Sirius ? 8D  
_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Mot de l'auteur** : Mon retard est impardonnable, je le sais bien, mais il y a eut les vacances de Noël en famille, et ensuite la rentrée, les partiels, etc etc... Bref c'était un peu la pagaille, et je dois avouer que je n'avais pas trop le temps. Pourtant je sais déjà comment tout vas se passer pour cette fanfic, jusqu'à la fin, il me faut juste la motivation et le temps de l'écrire. Donc ne vous en faites pas, même si je met un peu de temps, je la finirais ! En parallèle je viens de commencer une autre fanfic, toujours au temps des Maraudeurs, mais bien centrée sur la famille Black : Comme des Clébards. J'avais besoin d'un peu de changement et comme ça je pourrais sauter d'une fanfic à l'autre ! Sur ce bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews ! Je remercie d'ailleurs au passage **Sun, Echco, ma Princesse, et Roselia0001** ! Voilà le chapitre 4, court je sais, mais avec toute l'action qu'il va se passer à Pré-au-Lard dans le 5, ça compense ! (Et il ne se passera pas que du bon !)

* * *

Bien qu'il restait largement le temps à Jordan avant son premier cours du vendredi, à savoir Potions, la jeune Gryffondor pressait le pas vers le bureau du Directeur. En réalité, c'était la curiosité qui la poussait à aller aussi vite, car elle se demandait avec véhémence ce que pouvait bien lui valoir une convocation aussi matinale et soudaine. De ce fait, en moins de dix minutes, elle avait traversé le château, soufflé le mot de passe la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau, et avait frappé à la porte de ce dernier.

- Entrez, dit la voix de Dumbledore derrière le panneau de bois, et Jordan s'exécuta avec un sourire poli. Ah, vous voilà Miss Harper, asseyez-vous je vous en prie, j'espère ne pas trop avoir dérangé votre petit-déjeuner.

- Bonjour Professeur, répondit Jordan en s'asseyant, non j'avais fini de manger, vous ne me dérangez pas !

La jeune fille avait pris place dans le même fauteuil que celui où elle s'était assise quelques semaines auparavant, lors de son arrivée ici, à cette époque. Les choses avaient bien changées pour elle depuis ce jour. Ou plutôt, elles s'étaient améliorées, et Dumbledore le remarqua avec un petit sourire malicieux. Son élève avait l'air plus joyeuse, et sa condition physique s'était nettement améliorée. Même s'il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques semaines, le Directeur se sentait directement concerné par le bien-être et la santé de cette jeune fille. Après une longue discussion avec le corps enseignant après son intégration, durant laquelle ils avaient analysé l'attitude qu'elle avait eu, les choses qu'elle avait dites, et mis tout cela en parallèle avec un certain mage noir qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus puissant depuis quelques mois, ils étaient tous arrivés à la conclusion que Lord Voldemort n'avait pas trouvé d'adversaire à sa taille. Pourquoi, comment, pendant combien de temps, ça, ils ne le savaient pas. En tout cas, il était certain que la rouquine avait vécue des épreuves qu'aucune adolescente n'aurait dû vivre, et Dumbledore voyait comme une trêve pour elle son arrivée ici. Même si cela impliquait qu'elle allait devoir refaire face à des évènements terrifiants, elle avait bien mérité un peu de repos.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous entendiez remarquablement bien avec Miss Evans, ainsi que Monsieur Black et... Toute la bande, hasarda Dumbledore avec le sourire qu'on lui connaissait si bien.

- En effet Professeur, Lily est vraiment adorable avec moi, elle m'aide beaucoup à... M'intégrer si je puis dire. Les garçons aussi, sont très gentils, quoi que très turbulents ! avoua-t-elle avec un léger rire, pensant brièvement aux jumeaux Weasley.

- Je suis soulagé que tout se passe bien dans ce cas, mais je ne vous ai pas convoquée ici dans le seul but de parler de vos amis Miss Harper, mais pour savoir ce que nous allions faire concernant vos études.

- Mes études, Professeur ?

- En effet, répondit ce dernier en sortant un parchemin et une plume, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que cette année est celle des ASPICS, et que nous n'avons pas vos résultats de BUSE. Tous les professeurs m'ont dit que vous aviez de très bons résultats en cours, ils sont tous très satisfait, et je leur ai demandé quelle note ils vous auraient mis s'ils avaient pu vous évaluer pour vos BUSE. De ce fait, vous « obtenez » à notre époque onze BUSE sur les onze matières. En Astronomie, Etude des Runes, Arithmancie et Histoire de la Magie vous obtenez un Acceptable. En Soins aux créatures magiques, et en Botanique vous obtenez un Effort Exceptionnel. Tandis que vous obtenez un Optimal en Sortilèges, Défense contre les forces du Mal, Potions, et Métamorphose ! Cela ressemble-t-il aux notes que vous aviez à votre époque Miss Harper ?

Jordan acquiesça avec un grand sourire. C'était exactement ça, sauf qu'en passant ses BUSE en cinquième année, elle n'avait obtenue qu'un E en Sortilèges et Défense. Elle s'était améliorée ! « En même temps, se dit-elle, après une guerre magique cela n'as rien d'étonnant. »

- Très bien, reprit donc Dumbledore en griffonnant quelque chose sur son parchemin. Maintenant dites-moi, que voulez-vous faire après votre septième année ?

- Eh bien, j'avais pensé m'orienter pour être Médicomage, avoua Jordan avec un petit sourire, se disant qu'elle allait enfin peut-être pouvoir finir ses études, et qui sait avoir un métier.. Une seconde chance.

- Médicomage, Médicomage… marmonna le Directeur en écrivant de nouveau sur son parchemin. Je ne pense pas que cela soit un souci pour vous Miss Harper. Pour devenir Médicomage il faut obtenir au moins un Effort Exceptionnel en Potions, Botanique, Métamorphose, Sortilèges et Défense contre les forces du Mal. Autrement dit, vous avez largement le niveau, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous relâcher ! précisa d'un air amusé Dumbledore. Puisque vous n'avez plus besoin de l'Arithmancie, des Soins aux créatures Magiques, de l'Etude des Runes, de l'Astronomie et de l'Histoire de la magie, vous avez la possibilité de laisser tomber ses enseignements afin de vous consacrer pleinement aux autres. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Oh, et bien… Je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire oui, mais je souhaiterais quand même conserver l'Histoire de la magie ainsi que l'Etude des runes, si c'est possible, Professeur.

Le Directeur fut ravi devant l'enthousiasme et le sérieux de Jordan, et répondit bien entendu positivement à sa requête. D'un coup de baguette, il lui fit apparaître son nouvel emploi du temps donc, identique au précédent mais avec plus d'heures de libre puisque elle était désormais exemptée de trois matières.

- Eh bien Miss, je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de rejoindre les cachots pour votre cours de Potions ! annonça Dumbledore en se levant pour l'inviter à faire de même.

- Oui Professeur, merci pour tout ! répliqua la jeune fille, un grand sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'elle rangeait son emploi du temps dans son sac. Bonne journée Professeur, au revoir !

Jordan fit donc volte-face et quitta le bureau d'un pas léger. Elle trouvait petit à petit sa place dans cette époque qui n'était pas la sienne, et même si elle culpabilisait d'avoir droit à une seconde chance et pas ses autres amis, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soulagée. Les couloirs étaient remplis de monde, tous les élèves se rendant en classe pour leur premier cours de la journée. Slalomant entre les élèves, et souvent à contre-sens, elle finit tout de même par arriver aux cachots, alors que les Gryffondor et les Serpentards attendaient devant la salle fermée. Légèrement essoufflée, elle s'appuya contre le mur en pierre alors que Lily s'avançait vers elle en compagnie de Mary.

- Que voulais donc Dumbledore ? s'enquit la rouquine avec curiosité.

- C'était à propos de mon orientation ! Il m'a demandé ce que je comptais faire après les ASPIC !

- Oh ? ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Lily, très curieuse, alors que les Maraudeurs arrivaient dans leur direction.

- J'aimerais beaucoup être Médicomage, leur confia donc Jordan qui reçut en échange beaucoup de sourire approbateurs. Et vous alors ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse à son tour. La question avait fusé, comme si de rien n'était. Comme si elle ne savait pas que dans moins de 5 ans ils seraient presque tous morts.

- Je veux être joueur de Quidditch ! lança James avec assurance, s'incrustant dans la conversation.

- Et moi je serais Auror ! renchérit Sirius, avec autant d'aisance que son faux-frère.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, ris Remus quand vint son tour, pour se donner un air détaché, mais Jordan savait de quoi il en retournait. Pas facile pour un Loup-Garou de trouver un métier, quel que soit son intelligence et son intégration…

- Oh, et vous Peter ? Lily ? demanda la jeune fille en se tournant vers eux.

- J'aime bien la Botanique, mais je ne sais pas encore quoi, bafouilla Peter d'un air un peu penaud, qui rappelait encore une fois à Jordan le jeune Neville pendant leurs premières années d'école.

- Je pense tenter ma chance à la Gazette du Sorcier, dit Lily avec enthousiasme, ils recherchent beaucoup de journalistes en ce moment.

Au moment où Mary McDonald annonçait qu'elle voulait être chroniqueuse à Sorcière Hebdo, la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit et les élèves entrèrent à l'intérieur sans se presser. Au moment où Jordan et Lily, papotant gaiement, passèrent la porte, leurs cris communs de surprise puis de douleur se firent entendre. Quand les Maraudeurs et les autres élèves se retournèrent, ils purent voir les deux rouquines allongées face contre terre, visiblement victime d'un maléfice de bloque-jambes. James accourut vers elles dans l'espoir d'aider Lily à se relever alors que les Serpentards se moquaient ouvertement des « Sang-de-bourbe » comme ils le scandaient.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Potter ! raga furieusement Lily en sortant sa baguette pour lancer le contre-maléfice, libérant ainsi Jordan et elle.

- Mais tu saignes Lily ! Et toi aussi Harper !

Les rouquines se regardèrent et purent constater que James avait vu juste. Lily s'était légèrement ouverte l'arcade en tombant sur le sol de pierre, et Jordan elle, saignait abondamment du nez. Alors qu'elles ouvraient la bouche en même temps pour parler, un grand fracas se firent entendre derrière elles, ainsi que de nombreux cris. Faisant volte-face, elles virent qu'un élève de Serpentard était à moitié encastré dans une armoire dont la porte de verre s'était brisée, à l'image de dizaines de fioles présentent dans le meuble… Et que Sirius se faisait difficilement retenir par Remus et Peter en vérocifiant diverses insultes et menaces à l'encontre du Vert et Argent. A cet instant, le professeur Slughorn, qui était dans l'arrière de son bureau, revint et sursauta légèrement à la vue du carnage.

- Mais que s'est-il passé ici ? Miss Evans !

- Jordan et moi avons reçu un maléfice de Bloque-Jambes Professeur, et visiblement Sirius a voulu jouer au héros en nous défendant, dit Lily d'une voix légèrement tremblante, omettant le passage où les Serpentards les avaient insultées.

- Oh, très bien. Je n'aime pas cela mais je ne peux tolérer une telle attitude de la part de mes élèves, j'enlève donc 30 points à Serpentard. Quant à vous Monsieur Black, même si vos attentions étaient honorables j'en suis sûr, je ne veux pas de violence dans ma classe, 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor également. Miss Evans, Miss Harper, allez-donc à l'infirmerie avant de faire une hémorragie. Quant aux autres, rejoignez vos places immédiatement.

Tous obtempérèrent en silence alors que le professeur réparait les dégâts d'un coup de baguette et que les deux jeunes rouquines sortaient de la salle, non sans sentir le regard d'un certain Severus Rogue sur leurs épaules. Elles remontèrent les escaliers en silence vers l'infirmerie. Un silence lourd et tendu. Au moment où Jordan ouvrait la bouche pour le rompre en se tournant vers sa camarade, elle put s'apercevoir que des larmes coulaient abondamment le long de ses joues pales.

- L-Lily ! s'exclama Jordan en s'arrêtant immédiatement, prenant la main de la Préfète-en-Chef.

- Excuse-moi, je crois que je craque un peu, avoua Lily d'une faible voix qui fendit le cœur de Jordan. Lily, toujours si forte, toujours si brave, en pleurs devant elle…

- Allons… Viens par-là, intima Jordan en refermant ses bras autour de son amie dans une étreinte réconfortante et aussi chaleureuse qu'elle le pouvait.

- C'est que… Je trouve ça ignoble la façon dont ils nous appellent. Au début je pensais pouvoir l'ignorer mais c'est de plus en plus dur. Et ce matin… J'ai lu dans la Gazette qu'il y avait de plus en plus d'attaque envers les Moldus, alors j'ai pensé à mes parents et…

La voix de Lily se brisa dans un sanglot alors que Jordan resserrait son emprise autour d'elle, passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Je sais… » lui murmura-t-elle d'une voix apaisante. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques instants, Lily se laissant aller pour la première fois de cette façon dans les bras de Jordan qui retenait ses pleurs également. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Si Lily s'inquiétait pour ses parents, elle, Jordan, ne pouvait se permettre d'y penser. Car y penser lui donnait envie de changer les choses… Et c'était impossible. De plus, elle devait être là pour soutenir son amie.

- Allez, encouragea-t-elle la Préfète-en-Chef, on a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard à organiser ! Comment tu comptes t'habiller pour Potter ?

Lily rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, et chahuta gentiment son amie sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, ses larmes ne laissant qu'un arrière-goût amère dans sa gorge.


End file.
